Allies
by xXMistressLokiXx
Summary: She's no God, but she's powerful and she hates the humans as well. Can she teach Loki the key to finally gaining control of the human race and taking his rightful place as a King? A combination of such dark magic can prove to be deadly, but all is fair in love and war. **Rated M for some language, themes, and future SMUT** (I own nothing but my OC)
1. Preface: Purgatory

**Preface: Purgatory**

After tricking Thor and the rest of his adoptive family that he was dead, Loki retreated back to Earth to attempt another attack on the Avengers, but this time he would attempt to be as subtle as possible. Such as it was, the attack turned out to truly be as unsubtle as possible, and Loki was captured. After being thrown in a cell in Tony Stark's basement with various other villains, the Avengers came to a unanimous vote that Thor was not to be notified because of the fact that every time the God of Thunder would attempt to escort his adoptive brother back to their home, Loki would some how escape and make his way back to Earth. With that being said, Loki was put into another transparent box, each cell no more than 10 feet from the other and a lighted pathway down the stretch of corridor. It wasn't as lavish as his adoptive mother had made his cell on Asgard, but you give and you take.

It was time for dinner, but instead of hearing the heavy footing and wheezing of their usual "care taker"all the villains heard singing echoing down the halls...

 **To adore is to grieve, to worship is to bleed**

Loki leaned away from the wall and stood up as he listened intently to the lyrics...

 **Find your way inside my heart, and bring all your pain to me**  
 **There's hell in your eyes**  
 **So let your demons dance with mine**

Without a second though, Loki moved closer to the front of his cage, attempting to get a good look at the woman singing.

 **We'll kill each other some day, but now is not the time...**

 **Sacrifice all that's left, so we'll give in 'til it hurts...**

Loki caught glimpses of the woman with the voice, her raven hair swaying with every step she took as she shoved meal trays through the small slits in the cell walls, ignoring the catcalls from the villains around her as she continued her song.

 **I'd suffer for you, would you suffer for me?**  
 **'Til our afflictions set us free?**  
 **The kind of hurt that we both need**  
 **I'd suffer for you, would you suffer for me?**

He watched, slightly amused at how she danced around the cells to the music in her ears.

 **How deep, how far will you go?**  
 **Tell me, 'cuz I wanna know**  
 **I'd give you my life, all the air that I breathe**

 **I'd suffer for you.**  
 **Would you suffer for me?**

At this point, the dark haired beauty had made it to Loki's cell, and made eye contact with him. A slight chill ran down Loki's spine as her gray eyes met his light green and he saw something... otherworldly in them.

 **It's not real unless it hurts, 'cuz true love is a curse**  
 **Let's compare each other's scars,**  
 **I see who really had it worse...**

She backed away from Loki's cell, skipping his meal tray as she continued to dance to the other cells around her. Loki gaped at her, slightly offended and annoyed at how she blatantly skipped him.

 **I'll inflict myself upon you, 'cuz the pain means we're alive**  
 **We'll scratch our way through the dark, 'cuz to struggle's to survive**

 **Sacrifice all that's left so we'll give in 'til it hurts**

 **I'd suffer for you, would you suffer for me?**  
 **'Til our afflictions set us free?**

She finally turned back to Loki with his tray in hand as she walked slowly towards him.

 **The kind of hurt that we both need...**  
 **I'd suffer for you, would you suffer for me?**

 **How deep? How far will you go?**  
 **Tell me, 'cuz I wanna know**

She pushed his tray through the opening and he grasped the tray, his eyes never leaving hers.

 **I'd give you my life, all the air that I breathe**  
 **I'd suffer for you, would you suffer for me?**

Loki looked down as she pushed something else through the opening. It was a book... He looked back up at her as she back away from the glass.

 **Would you hurt for me?**  
 **Would you bleed for me?**  
 **Would you die for me?**

She turned and dragged the metal cart away with her retreating form as she continued to sing, but not once looked back to gaze into Loki's eyes anymore.

 **Suffer... suffer... suffer... suffer...**  
 **I'd suffer for you, would you suffer for me?**

The woman disappeared and her voice no loner echoed against the walls of the dungeon. Loki turned his eyes down to the hardcover book that the woman had given him and thought about the lyrics to her song. Even though he knew they were words that had already been prewritten by somebody else, he couldn't help but feel she had attached another meaning to them when she sang to Loki. Perhaps, it was all in his head, simply just what it was... a song.  
Retreating to his cot in the corner of the cell, he continued to flip the book back and forth, studying the book's jacket. Loki set his meal on the bed next to him as he lifted the book's front cover to find a note tucked between the title page and the acknowledgements.

 ** _Might as well make the most of being in a cage, right?_**

 ** _Enjoy._**

Loki flipped the note back and forth, but there was no name. He tucked the piece of paper into a pocket on the inside of his jacket and flipped pages until he reached the Title page. He leaned his back against the wall as he picked up the dinner roll on his tray to nibble at it as he began to read.

 _ **The Art of War**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope this caught your interest, even thought it is a bit cliche as of right now. Please, follow, favorite, and/or review!

Song was **Suffer** by **New Years Day**


	2. Chapter 1: Elle

Each week it was a new book and each day it was a new song and a new dance, but one thing remained clear… each song had a particular air about it and each day she directed a single refrain towards Loki. For a human, Loki was quite pleased to see her each day. Maybe it was just because she actually interacted with them all, not just Loki, although he did prove to be her favorite villain of them all. She treated him with reading material and every once in awhile she would slip something on to his dinner tray that actually had flavor. Aside from all that, he actually found her singing voice quite soothing. It reminded him of his adoptive mother, Frigga… at the thought of his late mother, Loki's face fell and he buried his face into his hands. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't regret the things he had said to her before she was murdered… Loki's body ran hot with anger.

The sound of the elevator's ding cooled Loki down, but he lifted his head in confusion. They had all been fed and the girl had already left hours ago. Loki stood up as he heard the sound of light shuffling across the dungeon floor and walked up to the front of his cell. Before he reached the front of his cell, the raven haired human met him there, a glass of Moscato white wine in one hand and the other held her heels. Loki had to do a double take when he saw her… she had worn dresses before, several times, but nothing quite as elegant as her attire now. Her raven hair was piled in a nest of curls upon her head with a single curl left out of the mess and her bangs curled to frame her round face.

Even though he was internally surprised at the late night visit, his composure and voice gave no indication as he still sounded as snide and joking as always. "Aw, all dressed up for me?"

She snickered as she turned her head to take a sip of her wine with a smirk across her lips, "Wouldn't you like that?" She took her sip and licked her burgundy lips, her lipstick never rubbing off, "Mr. Stark is having a little soiree for the…" Loki noticed how she visibly cringed in disgust, " _Avengers_."

Loki noticed this and locked his hands behind his back as he cocked his head to the side, "Not interested in such a gala?"

She did everything but snort in as she snickered, "Gala, right…" She took a quicker sip of her wine as she continued, "And what are we celebrating? How the Avengers managed to fuck up an entire city and save the world? From what? Them? What's a few hundred casualties if you save your planet? Especially when the one isn't even from Earth!" She shook her head, "No, not my cup of tea."

Loki grinned, "I must admit that you have me at a bit of a loss. I've never met such a human that does not adore my brother and his little posse."

She shot him a quick glare as he called her a human and tried to play it off coolly, but Loki noticed how hot she got when he called her a human and proudly smirked to himself.

She licked her lips as she hooded her eyes and looked Loki up and down, "I prefer brains over brawn."

At this Loki's smirk dropped and he straightened himself up, trying not to appear the slightest bit flattered, but she noticed. They were both very perceptive… no one had ever been able to read Loki like she could and that was very dangerous for her. She sat down on the floor with her back against his cell and Loki sat the opposite direction with his back against the cell, but a few feet away from her.

She circled the pad of her middle finger around the rim of her glass as she stared off into the distance, but spoke to Loki, "Humans are garbage…"

"But you sing their music."

She whipped her head to look at him and glared at him, her voice obviously filled with frustration towards the God, "Just because they're garbage doesn't mean that some don't have their heads on straight." She turned back around, "And you can't tell me that you haven't liked one song that I've come down here singing." Loki was silent and she nodded as she lifted her glass to her lips, "That's what I thought…"

All was silent as they both stared off, not once looking at each other as the other villains around them were either sleeping or drifting off into their REM cycles. It wasn't long until her voice rang out throughout the dungeon.

 _ **I paint the pictures of the oceans I'll never see  
I hold a candle through the darkness, so I believe…**_

 _ **There is a future…**_

 _ **Find an arrow…**_

 _ **Point me home…**_

 _ **I paint the pictures of emotions I'll never own**_

All the villains remained silent as they listened to her sing, even Loki listened intently to her song.

 _ **Send me on my way, I'm drifting out of here**_

 _ **Into outer space, I've found a place out there**_

 _ **Find me on the moon, you'll never be alone**_

 _ **Here among the stars is home away from home**_

 _ **You tell the story of the forces that build your fire**_

 _ **You wait for silence, find the sources or you'll expire**_

 _ **There is a sorrow of an island I can't cross**_

 _ **You, stuck in your cave, centipede, now filled with mistrust**_

 _ **Send me on my way, I'm drifting out of here**_

 _ **Into outer space, I've found a place out there**_

 _ **Find me on the moon, you'll never be alone**_

 _ **Here among the stars is home away from home**_

 _ **There's a moment of surrender**_

 _ **There's a chance to make you better**_

 _ **Find the Earth now and remember**_

 _ **There's no moment that's forever**_

 _ **There's a moment of surrender**_

 _ **There's a chance to make you better**_

 _ **Find the Earth now and remember**_

 _ **There's no moment that's forever**_

 _ **I paint the pictures of the oceans I'll never see**_

 _ **I hold a candle through the darkness, so I believe…**_

Loki spoke up after a few moments of silence, "Why come consort with us in the dungeons, though?"

She sighed deeply, "Humans are garbage-"

Loki rolled his eyes, "Yes, you've said that before."

She sighed once more, taking a sip of her wine before speaking, "I'm just the Help, we were invited out of courtesy… this is all just a big press opportunity for Tony Stark and nothing more. Trust me, I won't be missed."

After a few more moments of silence, Loki spoke, "Do you know any more songs? Something in a foreign language?"

She smiled softly and then began to sing once more. This time, Loki's eyes were starting to feel heavier with each passing phrase. Her voice was soft, each note crisp and angelic no matter the song or language she sang in. Slowly, Loki's mind was rocked into a soft slumber, but the kind of sleep where you still felt like you were awake. His mind was still aware of everything, and all he could hear was her voice in his head, as if she had never stopped singing.

 _ **Libera me de ignem…**_

 _ **Libera me de ignem…**_

 _ **Ooo ooo ooo…**_

 _ **Je T'Adore, T'Adore**_

 _ **Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah**_

 _ **Ju suis en amour**_

 _ **Je T'Adore, T'Adore**_

 _ **Je T'Adore, T'Adore**_

 _ **Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah**_

 _ **Ju suis en amour**_

 _ **Je T'Adore, T'adore**_

 _ **Ahhhhhhhhhhh…..**_

Loki woke suddenly from his sleep and looked around frantically, no longer hearing her sing. He turned around to see that her wine glass was now within his cell, a few sips of Moscato left and a light impression of her lips left against the rim. He looked on the other side of the glass, where she had been sitting, but she was no longer there and nothing but the song in his head and this glass was left as proof of her visit.

The next evening, Loki looked forward to dinner. Having finished the last few sips of wine in the glass, he laid on his cot with one arm behind his head and the other holding the glass in his hand as he turned it over and thought about her, her song never stopping it's melody through his head and several others she had sang. He could see a darkness in her eyes, and yet her voice mimicked that of an angels… it was impossible to fathom that such creature existed, and yet it did. And Loki craved such power…

The elevator bell rang out softly through the dungeon and Loki turned up the right hand corner in a sly smile as he continued to turn the glass over in his hand. She had returned… but after a few moments of silence, Loki's grin fell. Why wasn't she singing? He could clearly hear the sound of dinner trays being slid into cells, but not once did he hear any singing or even a peep out of her.

Loki got up from his bed, setting the glass onto it as he peered towards the front of his cell. His movements were slow and deliberate until he saw a figure emerge from the corner and he stopped dead in his tracks. This wasn't the angel that usually brought him his meals… instead stood a girl with shoulder length, copper hair and obviously big lips that had one too many injections in them.

Loki couldn't control his tongue as he spat out, "Who the hell are you?"

The girl turned her head towards him as she scoffed, "What's it to you?"

Loki was getting more angry, especially after hearing how nasally and Jersey her voice sounded, and continued to press her as he stalked closer to the glass, "Where is the other girl?"

The girl looked confused, "Who?"

Loki slammed his fist against the glass, making her jump as he barked at her, "The other girl, what other human is there that feeds us, you idiot?"

She looked confused and then her facial expression lightened when she remembered, "Oh, you mean Elle?"

"Elle?"

"Yeah, she's the one that usually does your meal trays." She continued to smack her gum before continuing, "Yeah, she's ov'a in Italy now."

"Italy?"

She nodded, "Oh, yeah, she takes a yearly trip to Italy and stays for about three months. Beautiful pich'as!"

Loki whispered as he pushed himself away from the glass slightly, "Italy…"

The redhead pulled out her phone, "Here, I'll show ya." She scrolled through her pictures until she found the ones that Elle had sent her, "See, she does so much ov'a there."

The girl continued to speak, but Loki just drowned it all out as he studied each picture. Lying on a beach, riding on the back of a Vespa with a man and a black sunhat on, sitting at a little cafe table with the same sunhat and a pair of wide, round sunglasses as she licked at an ice cream cone. The girl took away her phone and continued to speak, but Loki continued to drown her out as he took his tray and retreated back to his cot, staring at the wineglass on the bed.

 _Elle..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I am so glad that some of your have already taken a liking to this story and I promise that it will just keep getting better and better! Comment, favorite, and/or subscribe! :)

 **Songs Used:**

 **Paint the Pictures** by **Of Verona**

 **Je T'Adore** by **Eurielle**


	3. Chapter 2: Jailbreak

Loki laid on his cot, surprisingly comfortable as he rest his eyes and breathed deeply. He could hear quiet scuffling across the cell floor, but his eyes remained shut as he slightly grinned, hearing her voice.

 _ **Tie the knot, tie the noose**_

 _ **Here we lie in love and truth, in a coffin built for two**_

 _ **When all that's left is skin and bones**_

 _ **I'll still have love for you…**_

He could feel pressure against his side as his bed sunk down a little from the weight of her body as she crawled over him. He opened his eyes to see her studying his face, her silver eyes memorizing every feature, every crevice, every pore. Her song continued around them, but she wasn't singing. Her hands were on either side of his head, underneath his pillow and her thighs straddled his hips, but she kept herself lifted off of his body. Her red lips hovered just inches above him, but her eyes portrayed no interest in anything of that manner as he drunk in the succulent smell of vanilla, nutmeg, and the only other way he could describe the other scent was just… her.

 _ **So close your eyes for one last time**_

 _ **If tonight we fall asleep, I'll pray**_

 _ **My soul be yours to keep…**_

 _ **To keep…**_

Her hand softly touched his chest, but it was gone as soon as it had been placed there and Loki closed his eyes once more as he sighed deeply. His dream had ended.

"How did you do that?"

Loki shot up from his laying down position, startled as he heard Elle's voice. He didn't need to look to the front of his cell… she was inside. Elle leaned into the corner of his cell, her arms crossed in front of her as she gazed upon Loki in slight agitation.

Her red lips remained in a tight line as she spoke once more, sounding much more irritated, "I won't repeat myself."

He maintained his unmoved composure, although internally he was confused and trying to figure out how she was standing in front of him when she's supposed to be half way across the Earth, "How did I do what? I was merely resting."

Elle grinned, chuckling darkly as she shook her head and looked out his cell as she spoke, "I believe that about as much as I believe that the Avengers are all that they stand for." She turned her gray eyes back onto him, containing a bitter cold he had yet to see and he couldn't tell if he was more intimidated or aroused at how she gazed down onto him, as if he was beneath her. "How did you pull me into your dream?"

At this, he let the confusion show on his face as he turned to get up and stand next to his cot, "I didn't?" A wide smile spread across his face, "I must confess that I don't have control of my dreams, I never mastered the art."

She looked down to the floor before looking back up into his eyes, believing him, "I'm not the type of being that you just _dream_ about, Loki. So, for you to have produced my image in your subconscious is, more or less, unheard of." He shook his head, clearly not understanding, and she sighed as she rolled her eyes, "I'm a dreamwalker, Loki. I can't come into your dreams unless I willingly enter myself, but you… you managed to master a higher form of magic without realizing it."

Loki seemed to be impressed with himself, but quickly turned his surprised face into one of malice as he looked upon her, locking his hands behind his back, "I see… Elle."

She snorted as she brought her hands up to slowly clap, "Bravo, you've managed to learn my name…" She stopped clapping abruptly, "Oh, but sadly it's only my nickname and alias I use with the humans."

He smirked, "And if I may inquire, what is your name?"

At this she mirrored his smirk as she produced purple magic from her hands and lifted them up her body until she was left in her armor. Loki's smirk dropped as he drank in her pale body, silver armor curled around her shoulders, black leather encasing her breasts, exposing her arms and stomach that revealed a cluster of dark flowers leading down her hip and stopping in between her thighs where silver armour clung to her hips and black leather shorts covering the rest. Black leather straps on both of her thighs held a dagger on each side and black leather boots reached a couple inches below the straps and were embellished with silver armor as well. Black leather armguards protected her forearms and long, black horns held up strands of her ebony hair, and an upside down, black crescent moon embellished her forehead, right between her thin eyebrows, completing the dark smudges of makeup around her eyes and black lips.

"Eurielle."

Loki visibly swallowed as he studied her. He knew he could sense something otherworldly about her, but nothing in his imagination had come close to this.

He quickly shook off his shock and smirked as he nodded, "Impressive…" He leaned forward a little, "for a human."

Before he could blink, Eurielle had him pinned against the other side of the cell with a dagger at his throat as her gray eyes glittered liquid silver with rage, "I am _not_ human! Do not insult me!"

He chuckled lightly, holding his hands up against the glass in a surrender motion, "I quite like making you angry."

"You have a death wish."

She thrust herself away from him as he grasped his neck lightly, "Perhaps…" She turned back around to face him, tucking her dagger away as he continued, "But why reveal yourself to me now?"

She crossed her arms across her chest, "Timing."

Loki chuckled lightly, "Timing for what, exactly?"

It was Eurielle's turn to sneer at him, "For our plan to be set in motion."

He raised his eyebrows, "Our plan?" He shook his head as he puckered his lips slightly, "I don't remember ever agreeing to such thing."

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, "No, but you will."

Loki was in dangerous proximity to her, clearly smelling the intoxicating mixture of her personal scent, "And why would I do that?"

Eurielle dropped all pretense as she spoke the pure, unadulterated truth, "Because I'm the only one that believes that you have what it takes to rule this planet." Loki's face was blank as he drank in her words, "But it all starts…" She waved her magic over her body once more to now shift herself into a platinum blonde bombshell with green eyes, "with a party…"

Loki watched as she phased through the cell door, walking backwards and never breaking eye contact, "A party?"

"Yes…" She began to walk away from his cell, but waved her hand to open his door, "Time to wreak some havoc, My King."

Loki followed a few paces behind her, but she disappeared right before reaching the elevator. Loki stopped dead in his tracks and looked around for her, but no trace of her magic could be seen. Loki looked down at his hand as he watched a gold gauntlet encase itself around his forearm. He could feel the gauntlet surge enormous amounts of power through his body and he changed his attire to something a bit more dramatic.

Eurielle's voice whispered in his ear, although she was not physically there, "Let's see what you're really made of…"

He grinned maliciously as he entered the elevator and let it carry him up to where a party was in full swing. Casually, he strutted through the crowd and slowly the dull roar of the party died down as everyone whispered around him.

Loki spotted Eurielle's blonde form smirking at him from the bar across the room as she now nursed a glass of blush, red wine.

Loki could hear Tony Stark's hushed voice, "Shhhit…" Tony pressed against his ear, "Cap, we've got a problem… Rock of Ages is out of his cage."

Loki stopped in the middle of the party, everyone staring at him as they cowered into each other and his grin deepened as he scanned the crowd.

A built man in a tux stepped forward from the throngs of party-goers, "Brother?" Loki whipped around to see Thor in a tux and his hair pulled back into a low ponytail and a wide smile spread across his face as he proceeded to walk towards Loki with open arms, "Brother, I thought you dead!" He thought about it a moment and then added, "Again."

Loki's face hardened as he shook his head, "I am very much alive…" He scanned the crowd and spotted the deceitful quim, Agent Romanov in a curve hugging black dress and Agent Barton near a window as they kept their eyes locked on the Asgardians. Loki turned his gaze back to Thor, "You're little band of fools have betrayed you, Brother. I've been locked away in Stark's dungeons for quite some time now."

Thor whipped around to find Tony standing next to Pepper, "Man of Iron, is this true?"

Tony chuckled nervously, "C-come on Thor, buddy… you know your brother constantly lies…"

Thor's voice boomed as a snide grin spread across Loki's lips, "Answer me!"

Tony sighed deeply, looking down and away from Thor, "Yes… he's telling the truth."

Thor progressed onto Tony and Loki watched, pleased with himself, "So, you let me wallow in grievance when you had my brother locked away in a cage the whole time?"

Tony tried to run around the situation, "I-I, well… when you put it that way, you make it sound bad."

Thor lifted his hand for his hammer to be brought to him in the same instance that Tony's suit came bursting through the wall and encased Tony inside just in time for Thor's hammer to be brought down on his chest and send him hurtling through the walls. At this, the guests screamed and began to disperse from the scene as Thor and Tony engaged in battle. Romanov pulled a gun out from underneath her dress and progressed on Loki, bullets ricocheting off his armor as Barton ran towards him to engage him in hand to hand combat. Neither Barton nor Romanov were fast enough to take on the God by themselves, especially when Loki made copies of himself.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Captain America coming for him and dodged him as well. Loki was soon getting bored of fighting them off, although it wasn't much of a fight to him. Loki clenched his fists as he harnessed all of the energy he could and sent a radiating ring of power out from his body, knocking back everyone into pillars and over the bar, all of the glass on that floor shattering and the power in the entire building shutting down.

Loki looked around, observing the few Avengers around him knocked unconscious from the blast of energy in the sea of shattered glass as he heard slow clapping and the sound of glass crunching.

Loki turned to see Eurielle in her true form, continuing to clap as she gave him a satisfied smirk, "Well done, My King…"

Loki mirrored her smirk, "Impressed?"

She looked him up and down, "Quite…" She stalked around his form, like a lioness teasing her prey as she spoke, "but, I'm afraid we must get going, My King. Thor has rendered the metal one unconscious and will be coming for you." She stood next to him, her arm pressing against his as she held her arm up, "Come."

He rest his arm atop of hers and watched in amazement as their magic combined in crackling flashes of purple and green before they disappeared from the tower in a clap of thunder and appeared on a sandy beach with the same sound. Loki watched as she turned around to face a well-lit beach house that didn't appear to be anything but glass panes.

Eurielle began walking towards the house, her form evaporating into what she normally looked like to him. Long legs encased in skinny jeans, full black shoes covering her feet, and a black jacket over her torso, the sea breeze whipping her hip-length hair around her petite form. Without a word, Loki followed her tiny footprints in the sand, mimicking her and trading his attire for a more casual look, but not daring to look the slightest bit human in his fashion as he stuck with his usual dark green attire that he frequently wore on Asgard.

No words were spoken as they reached the beach house and Eurielle knocked the sand from her shoes against the 'Welcome' mat before entering the house and Loki followed suit, knocking the sand from his boots before following her into the house. He didn't take in surroundings, instead remaining cautious as he watched Eurielle pull out items from the refrigerator, pans from underneath the stove, and a bottle of wine and a wine glass from the cupboard next to the fridge. Eurielle poured herself a glass of Pink Moscato as she placed the pans of the stove and then pulled out asparagus from one of the bags she had pulled out of the fridge. She took a sip of wine before grabbing a knife out of the holder on the counter and proceeding to cut two inch ends of the asparagus off, leaving the crowns and part of a stem.

Loki grew irritated and turned on his heel to exit the home, but Eurielle's voice stopped him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Loki turned around, an obvious scowl across his face, but Eurielle was still chopping the asparagus, "Is that so?"

She nodded her head as she took a sip of wine before lifting up the olive oil bottle to drizzle some in a skillet, then add the chopped asparagus, "If you leave, I can't protect you."

Loki scoffed, "I don't need your protection."

Eurielle picked up a carrot and crunched it in her mouth as she nodded, "Let me rephrase that…" She covered her mouth until she was finished chewing and then turned to face him, "If you leave, you won't be able to hide." Loki seemed interested in hearing what she had to say now, "Did you ever wonder how your brother had no clue that you were in Tony's basement?" She indicated to herself with her thumbs, "That was me. I cast a spell around you to hide you from… prying eyes." She motioned upwards and Loki knew whom Eurielle was talking about. "The same with this island. Tony and the rest of the Avengers know that I am here, but the island is cloked by a spell at all times, so they only see what I want them to."

"And if I were to stay?"

Eurielle chuckled lightly as she played with the knife in her fingers, "There are just a few guidelines for you to follow."

"Guidelines?"

"Well, rules."

"Continue…"

"Rule number one: You are to let me work with you on your magic. You know a lot, but I know more and can open so many more doors for you, and vice versa. Rule number two: When we go out on missions, we are to work as a team. You have a certain way of doing things, but I implore you to let me guide you. And rule number three: If you even attempt to kill me-"

At this Loki snapped at her, "You'll what? Kill me?" He snickered to himself, "Seems like I've got quite the bounty on my head…"

Eurielle shook her head, "Oh, no, My King…" She stalked towards him slowly as she set the knife on the counter and Loki backed up slowly until he was against the wall, "When I get my hands around your throat, I'm not going to squeeze. Instead, I'm going to use my magic and strip your lungs until you are left with nothing but carbon dioxide, then slowly turn each bronchiole in your lungs to ash until you suffocate to death. Be wary that it never comes to that, because I don't need my hands to be around your throat for me to do this, I can just as easily do this from across the room, across the country, or even across the globe. There is nowhere on this planet that I will not be able to find you." With that, she grinned as she straightened out his coat and Loki couldn't tell if her threats had more instilled fear into him or if they had aroused him, "Now, your quarters is the open door down the hall. You can go rest, if you must."

Eurielle turned back to cooking and Loki made his way to the hallway where his room was promised to be.

Eurielle audibly chuckled as she spoke, "Rest easy, My King."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There is chapter 2, and I apologize if it seemed a bit choppy! Now we all know that she's no joke! :) Please, let me know your thoughts in the reviews or send me a message! Follow and/or favorite! :) Thank you! :)

 **Song Used:**

 **Tombstone** by **New Years Day**


	4. Chapter 3: Libera Me De Ignem

**Chapter 3: Libera Me De Ingem**

It was difficult for Loki to let sleep overtake him. He was somewhere completely foreign to him, the woman, or whatever she was, claimed to believe that he could be King of Midgard, but she treated him as if she had no qualms about killing him. Loki's head throbbed as he laid in the sea of black and emerald green satin that was his bed and rubbed his temples as he sighed deeply. Not to mention, according to Eurielle, Loki had mastered a form of magic that he didn't even know existed. This was all so much to take in and he had only been aware of it for the past seven hours.

Loki lowered his hands to rest on top of the sheet that covered his stomach and gazed up at the skylight that showed him all of the glowing stars against the purple-black night sky. Would Thor be looking for him? Will he have gone back to Asgard to report to the Allfather that Loki still lived? Did anyone know that Eurielle, or as the humans knew her, Elle had taken him and was hiding him out here at her beach house? Loki's thirst for answers turned into actual thirst and he soon found himself pulling back the satin sheets to get out of the king sized bed.

Loki opened the door to his room to peer out slightly, making sure that Eurielle was nowhere in sight. He wasn't scared of the witch, but he certainly did not feel like dealing with her in that moment. Satisfied that he couldn't hear her, he walked down the hallway to the open door to see Eurielle fast asleep in her bed, her milky pale skin, illuminated by the moon, was tangled in silky, gold sheets and her head rest on the pillow, her long waves covering the pillow to one side and a hand over her chest.

Loki nodded to himself, realizing she was fast asleep and pulled himself from the doorway to make his way to the kitchen. The kitchen was spotless, but the smell of Eurielle's dinner still lingered in the air, making Loki's stomach rumble. He searched her cupboards for a glass and figured out how to turn on the faucet to run water. Halfway through filling the glass, he brought it up to his lips and greedily sucked down the liquid until there was none left. After finishing, he filled the cup completely this time and took a long sip before setting it on the counter.

Loki now moved to the large refrigerator where he had seen Eurielle pull sustenance from earlier that evening. To his delight, there was a plate with his name scrawled on the top in beautiful script lettering. Loki shook his head, a small smirk playing at his lips at Eurielle's cleverness. She knew he would be returning for a meal after she had retired for the evening.

Loki took the plate in his hands, it was big enough that he needed both hands to carry it. He noted that she had probably also fed Thor at one point and was going based off of the Asgardian's insatiable hunger as to why she gave him such a large helping. Loki looked pointedly at the dining table behind him and turned away to let the fridge close behind him as he walked away from it, grabbing his water off the counter as he balanced the large plate in one palm.

Using Telekinesis, he pulled a chair at the dining table out for himself and emptied the contents of his hands onto the table as he sat down. Once sat down, Loki lifted the foil that had his name so elegantly scrawled on the top to reveal the Midgardian meal that Eurielle had prepared for him. On the plate, there were several pieces of pan-seared chicken breast with a mix of sauteed asparagus, carrots, sugar snap peas, and cauliflower with some kind of glaze over the top, and a generous helping of steamed brown rice. Loki lifted his hands over the food and used his magic to warm it up before furnishing a fork and knife with his magic and cutting into a piece of chicken breast.

Inserting a piece of chicken into his mouth, Loki slowly chewed, trying to detect any hints of poison before swallowing. The next bite he took, he savored, tasting the subtle hints of rosemary, butter, lemon, pepper, and Himalayan Pink Salt before the juices of the chicken flowed over his tongue. The meats on Asgard were more succulent, but there was no denying that what Eurielle had prepared was anything short of delicious. It took everything in Loki not to scarf down the meal like a wild beast, but after having the gruel in the cell, aside from the occasional item Eurielle would bring him, it had been entirely too long since he tasted something this good.

After his meal, Loki used his magic to clean his dishes and set them on the counter, his hunger more than satisfied and his eyes finally heavy with sleep. When in his room, Loki didn't even bother to shut his door, opting for just crawling under the evergreen draw sheet and settling onto his pillow, letting sleep swallow him under into a dreamless slumber.

When Loki woke, he could feel the sun streaming through his skylight and warming his back. Loki groaned as he stretched, not entirely wanting to get out of bed, but he needed some answers. As lazy as a cat, Loki stretched as he slowly rolled out of bed and stretched as he stood up, bones cracking as he twisted and turned. The smells of a Midgardian breakfast assaulted his nose and his stomach rumbled in response, reminding him that his meal from last night had burned off in his sleep. With a twist of his hand, Loki was dressed in his normal Asgardian attire and his black hair slicked back in its normal style.

Loki straightened out his leather coat and bristled himself as he walked out of his room, still much with the air of the prince he was raised to be, and the king he would be. Coming to the open archway that led to the open concept of the kitchen and dining room, Loki stopped in his tracks as he took in Eurielle's folded up form on a chair at the table and a snow white animal sitting on the table near her. Eurielle had one foot up on the chair, folding her knee in front of her, her nose was buried in a book on the table, and a fork in her hand as she slowly ate the fruit salad in front of her.

The furry little creature nuzzled itself against her hand with the fork and she set down the utensil to pet its head, but it batted at her hand as it attempted to bite her, making Eurielle huff in annoyance as she looked at the creature, "Stop it, you bitch." She pointed at it, "Take a pettin'." She pulled the creature into her arms to cradle it like a baby as she scratched at its head and under its chin, "See, doesn't that feel good?" The creature bolted out of her arms and she brushed away hair that had shed onto her stomach as she spoke, "Good morning, My King."

At this, Loki stepped forward as he studied her form and took in the matching black tank top and sweatpants she was wearing, his breath hitching at being able to see the tops of her breasts. He had noticed that Midgardian clothing was much more revealing than that of Asgard's.

"Is it?" He spoke as he sat in a chair himself, "What was that furry beast that you had in your arms?"

Eurielle raised an eyebrow and looked at him incredulously, "A cat?" She picked up her fork to stab a strawberry in the bowl in front of her, "Do you not have cats on Asgard?" Loki shook his head as she put the strawberry in her mouth, nodding, "Hmm…" She chewed a few times before swallowing and speaking once more, "They're good company…" She looked back to where her little friend had disappeared, "I raised his mother a long time ago."

Loki's mouth moved out of it's own accord, "How old are you?"

Eurielle smirked as she shook her head, now stabbing a piece of banana, "It's not polite to ask a lady how old she is."

"It's not polite to threaten your guests, yet you did last night." He quipped back.

She smirked as she motioned towards him with the banana on her fork, "Touché…" She ate the piece of banana before speaking again, "You should eat," She motioned to the spread of food in front of him, "you'll need your strength for today."

Loki began to pile bacon, eggs, and fruit onto the plate in front of him as he spoke, "You didn't answer my inquiry, Eurielle."

Eurielle took a sip of water before she spoke, "I'm 337 years old." Eurielle set her glass back down on the table, not meeting Loki's eyes as she spoke, "At least that's what I assume."

Loki slowly nibbled at a piece of bacon as he studied Eurielle, "You assume?" His nose crinkled as he gave her a disbelieving look, "How can you not know your own age?"

Eurielle's eyes remained cast down to the table as she balled her hands into fists on top of it, "I lost my memory… all I remember is that 337 years ago I woke up in the middle of the woods, naked." Loki swallowed thickly as his eyes flashed to the dips of her collarbones and tops of her breast, imagining her nude form sprawled on a bed of dirt and leaves, his leather pants constricted slightly, but he quickly rid himself of those thoughts and focused on his food as he listened to her, "I had no memory of how I got there, I had no idea who I was… I was alone." Loki felt a tinge of sympathy as he remembered what it felt like to float in the void until Thanos' minions had found him, the feeling of abandonment that overcame him, "There was a man riding horseback that passed by and saw me. He covered me with a blanket and took me home to his wife… they took me in and slowly I remembered what my name was, but…"

Eurielle was silent and Loki finished for her, "Nothing else."

Eurielle nodded, "Yes… I was frozen at the age that they call 16, and I didn't age until the year before their Salem Witch Trials." Loki look back up at her and tilted his head to the side, "The humans became overly religious, more so than they are now, and began accusing people of witchcraft, condemning them to death, sometimes slow and torturous." Eurielle turned her hands up and let her purple magic flow in soft wisps over the palms of her hands, "Being a witch, I was terrified that I would surely be found out and be hung or worse." She pulled her magic back into her palms, closing her fists "But my adoptive mother and father made sure to protect me…" She closed her eyes as she swallowed thickly, "They both died protecting me…"

Loki had stopped eating at this point as he focused on Eurielle, softly speaking, "If you don't mind me asking… how did you survive?"

Eurielle cleared her throat as she straightened herself up and wiped away a stray tear, "There was a woman in the village that was a witch, and she took me. We fled the village and she taught me everything I know. I studied and studied, then I created my own spells. I taught myself things, tested my magic's boundaries until there wasn't anything I couldn't do."

Loki's eyes remained locked onto her, "Is there anything you can't do?"

Eurielle look up at him, her grey eyes sending ripples of heat down his spine, "I can't bring the dead back to life, Loki." Loki looked down at his plate in shame, not understanding how she could read him like an open book, "I don't know who you lost…" Loki felt heat surge up his arm, looking to see Eurielle's hand resting on top of his own, but not looking up into her eyes again, "but I'm sorry, My King… It is a crime against nature and can't be done."

All was quiet for a few minutes before Loki spoke, still looking at Eurielle's hand on his, "There's just one thing I don't understand…" He looked up into her gray eyes, "Why do you loath the humans so, when you are obviously so loving of those that raised you and taught you magic?"

Loki pulled his hand back to him in slight disgust as Eurielle's face hardened into a scowl, her voice almost a growl as her face flushed red in anger, "I have my reasons, and you will do well to respect that my reasons for both hating and loving this race are valid, while it is quite frankly none of your business, Asgardian."

"Jouten."

"I don't give a shit."

With that, Eurielle's chair fell back as she stood up and she kicked it out of the way slightly as she stormed off towards a set of stairs, disappearing through the door at the top.


End file.
